1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to mobile storage tanks, and more specifically, to a mobile storage tank having a removably stair system.
2. Description of Related Art
Stair systems for mobile oilfield tanks are provided with a staircase attached to a platform for access to the top surface of the tank. FIG. 1 shows a conventional stair system 100 having a staircase 102 and a platform 104 attached to a wall surface 106. Staircase 102 carries a plurality of stairs 108 and a hand rail 110 for providing support and security as the worker climbs staircase 102. It should be understood that stair system 100 rigidly attaches to the storage tank, which can require significant time and cost associated with the painting process and during the process of removing a damaged stair system.
During operation, a plurality of oilfield tanks are positioned side-by-side and joined together with one or more tubing networks to create a large reservoir for storing and dispensing liquids such as fracturing fluids, drilling mud, crude oil, and various other liquids or slurries. A well-known problem with the conventional stair system is that the worker must climb and descend each staircase to get from one tank to another; and, the worker must step over tubing, manifolds, and other devices operably associated with the oilfield tanks, which can be a time consuming and dangerous process. For example, FIG. 1 shows tubing 112, 114 attached to valves 116, 118, respectively. Tubing 112, 114 are shown lying on ground 120 and exposed to rain, ice, snow, or fluids stored or dispensed by the oilfield tank. The tubing could be caked with mud or other slippery substances. Tubing also has a propensity to move with pressure fluctuations. A worker could easily trip on the tubing, manifolds, and other devices when traveling between stair systems.
Although the foregoing developments represent great strides in the area of mobile storage tanks, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.